


Manic looks in the Halls

by The_Snipes22



Series: Copia's Contracts [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Contract Dealer!Copia, Demon!Copia, F/M, I'm horrible at summaries for shorter stories, Vaginal Sex, basically you signed up for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snipes22/pseuds/The_Snipes22
Summary: I guess the Cardinal needs to let off some steam.





	Manic looks in the Halls

“When you signed that contract you said you were at my every beck and call right?”

You quickly turn around to see the Cardinal standing there in his black suit, his hair disheveled and a manic look in his eyes.

“Yes sir your eminence!” You respond with a smile.

He steps towards you and says “Drop whatever you’re holding, I don’t care what it is. I need you. Now.”

You follow his orders. Once you drop the books and papers in your hands, Copia moves unnaturally fast and closes the significant distance between you two in an instant. He roughly grabs you by the shoulders and pulls you into a forceful kiss. He forces his tongue into your mouth with an intensity you’ve only encountered with him a few times, when he’s over worked, over stressed, and needs an outlet for his frustrations. Already knowing what he needs, you reach down and undo your pants.

Copia breaks the kiss for a moment or so to say “Thank you, schiava mia, I’ll make sure you are rewarded tonight.” and to push you up against the wall of the hallway.

You hear him growl with frustration as he fumbles with his own pants. You help him undo them, and he pulls down his pants just enough to reveal his rock hard erection. He pulls down your underwear, and the instant your entrance is revealed, he inserts a few fingers into you and rubs your clit in order to make you wet.

“Can’t have things be too uncomfortable for you.” He chuckles in your ear, "That would be against the terms of the contract."

He takes his fingers out of you, licks off his glove, and says “Out of all the people signed under me, you always have the most luscious flavor.”

He reaches up under your shirt and unclasps your bra. He forcefully kisses you again as he grabs your ass with both of his hands.

Without any warning, he thrusts himself into you and gasp as he enters you. His breath catches, and although his voice is a bit shaky, there is still authority behind his command, “You better scream my name so it echoes throughout these halls, and everyone knows your mine.”

You barely have time to acknowledge the order before he’s thrusting into you again. You weave your fingers through his hair and your nails unintentionally dig into his scalp with every thrust.

His hands move to your breasts and he begins playing with your nipples, rubbing the rough leather of his gloves over them. Your moans grow in intensity and volume as he takes you to the brink of orgasm. You follow his orders to a T, yelling his name so that it echoes through the halls. He moans as he finishes too.

Breathing heavy, he looks into your eyes. The manic sparkle in his eyes is gone. He removes himself from you, does up his pants, fixes his hair, and softly kisses you on the lips.

“You did wonderfully this time tesorina mia, I’ll definitely make sure you get an extra reward tonight.”

He leaves without another word and you slowly go back to your daily duties like nothing had ever happened.


End file.
